


Câlins de Quarantaine.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: • {Breve One Shot ~ Hurt/Comfort ~ Leggermente Angst ~ 1296 parole}Una notte di quarantena a Parigi, due amanti, un temporale e qualche paura.Dal testo:"Novembre a Parigi era un mese di freddo, di un gelo pungente che restava addosso in ogni momento della giornata, specialmente durante la notte.Per queste ragioni, nonostante fosse stretta in mille coperte, Emèlie faticava a prendere sonno: il freddo come tanti spilli le si era insediato nel corpo, congelando ogni ricordo e lasciandola sterile di emozioni.Non usciva da casa da quasi dieci giorni, ormai ne aveva perso il conto, chiusa tra quelle poche mura in una quarantena forzata, riempita da caffè bollenti, dolci fatti in casa e dai baci della sua Maša."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Câlins de Quarantaine.

Câlins de Quarantaine

  


Novembre a Parigi era un mese di freddo, di un gelo pungente che restava addosso in ogni momento della giornata, specialmente durante la notte.  
Per queste ragioni, nonostante fosse stretta in mille coperte, Emèlie faticava a prendere sonno: il freddo come tanti spilli le si era insediato nel corpo, congelando ogni ricordo e lasciandola sterile di emozioni.  
Non usciva da casa da quasi dieci giorni, ormai ne aveva perso il conto, chiusa tra quelle poche mura in una quarantena forzata, riempita da caffè bollenti, dolci fatti in casa e dai baci della sua Maša.  
Ringraziava ogni giorno il cielo di aver la fortuna di poter passare quei giorni di "reclusione" assieme a Maša, l'amore della sua vita da sempre capace di strapparle un sorriso anche solo guardandola con i suoi grandi occhi scuri. Maša era l'immagine della tenerezza: era magra e piccola di statura, i suoi capelli azzurri erano perennemente disordinati e le scendevano sulla fronte in un lungo ciuffo. Emèlie stava ore ed ore ad accarezzare quel piccolo lago cristallino, calmando i suoi nervi a fior di pelle, affievolendo la sua forte ansia e la fatica a respirare.  
Quella notte però non fu così: mentre la pioggia cadeva prepotente e i tuoni dominavano il buio, Maša si era addormentata rivolta verso la finestra, illuminata solo dai fulmini; stava spalla contro spalla con Emèlie, che rannicchiata tra le coperte si era fatta piccola piccola nel letto, nonostante la sua evidente altezza, in quelle condizioni sembrava ancor più minuta della sua amata Maša.  
Un macigno sul petto le impediva di respirare, le faceva male in maniera fastidiosa e si sentiva bloccata nel suo lato del letto, soffocata da quelle coperte e dal peso della sua stessa esistenza. In breve tutti i suoi pensieri divennero confusi, traguardi mancati si mischiavano ad esperimenti falliti ed era tornata la vocina nella sua testa che le ricordava perennemente di essere stupida, inutile e che non avrebbe mai imparato a vivere.  
Emèlie represse un singhiozzo, chiudendo le labbra nel tentativo di riuscire a prendere un po' d'aria, ma anche quella si rivelò una mossa fallimentare. E proprio in quel momento le lacrime iniziarono a scendere dai suoi occhi, silenziose e calde non sfioravano neanche le sue guance, bensì defluivano sul cuscino, macchiandolo con il poco trucco che non aveva voglia di lavar via.  
Il peso sul petto aumentava sempre di più, le mani - nonostante stringessero le coperte - avevano iniziato a tremare come foglie, mentre Emèlie tentava con tutte le sue forze di stroncare quell'attacco di ansia.  
Non poteva far vedere a Maša che stava male di nuovo, non poteva deludere anche lei.  
_Non poteva perdere anche lei_.  
Gli occhi di Emèlie, un po' offuscati dal suo ciuffo biondo disordinato, un po' dalle lacrime, un po' dall'ansia che cresceva, guardavano vacuamente l'armadio bianco di fronte a lei, senza riuscire a metterlo a fuoco.  
Sentiva freddo, le coperte non bastavano più e un singhiozzo represso le fece emettere uno strano suono: lo stesso rumore che fa chiunque abbia bisogno di aria.  
Emèlie si accorse di avere il mal di testa, forse perché era stata tanto tempo in apnea, e di starsi torturando le dita della mani fino a sanguinare, nel vano tentativo di aggrapparsi ad una realtà che forse era ancor peggio dei suoi incubi.  
Non fu più capace di reprimere i singhiozzi e il pianto, nonostante cercasse di essere il più silenziosa possibile per non svegliare Maša.  
Ma anche quel tentativo fu vano, perché improvvisamente - senza che Emèlie neanche se ne accorgesse - il calore che tanto stava cercando la avvolse in un abbraccio di pura tenerezza.  
Maša aveva sentito i singhiozzi di Emèlie e immediatamente si era svegliata e l'aveva confortata. L'aveva stretta al suo piccolo corpo, circondandola con la sue minute braccia calde e aveva affondato il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, lasciandole dolci e rassicuranti baci sulla spalla e sulla guancia  
«Ci sono io con te.» aveva mormorato Maša, facendosi sentire appena dall'amata, come se le avesse appena confessato un segreto.  
Emèlie non ebbe la forza di rispondere, visto che a malapena riusciva a prendere aria sufficiente per respirare.  
Maša però non si arrese a quel primo ostacolo e, conoscendo bene gli attacchi d'ansia della sua Emèlie, si spostò fino a mettersi quasi seduta sul letto, rimanendo semisdraiata e trascinando la sua amata sul suo grembo.  
Delicatamente, con le sue dita ossute, le scostò i capelli dagli occhi e dalla fronte, asciugandole con dolcezza le lacrime che ormai avevano bagnato tutto il suo volto.  
All'ansia di Emèlie si unì un profondo senso di vergogna nel farsi vedere in quelle condizioni dalla sua amata, così affondò il volto nel suo petto, nascondendosi alla sua vista e ricambiando il suo abbraccio.  
«Scusami...» farfugliò in maniera scomposta, al contrario dell'espressione comprensiva e materna sul volto di Maša, che continuava ad accarezzarle i biondi capelli corti sulla nuca.  
«Va tutto bene, Emèlie...» la rassicurò, con un dolce sorriso stanco e premuroso sul volto. «Io sono qui.»  
La prima volta che Emèlie aveva avuto un attacco di ansia davanti a lei Maša aveva avuto paura: non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare, aveva provato a rassicurarla, ma era stato solo peggio. Adesso invece era diverso, aveva imparato a conoscerla, a conoscersi, conosceva l'esatta sfumatura dei suoi occhi ambra e percepiva solo da quelli se qualcosa non andava nel verso giusto.  
Erano mesi, ormai, che Emèlie non aveva un attacco di ansia, ma la situazione che stavano vivendo - chiuse dentro quelle mura - forse aveva riportato a galla qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto rimanere seppellito nel suo animo.  
Forse - pensò Maša - era ora che quel qualcosa uscisse fuori dall'anima di Emèlie e le riducesse il carico sul petto. Perciò la lasciò piangere in silenzio, stretta al suo petto mentre le accarezzava piano i capelli.   
Emèlie tentava con tutta se stessa di ricordare di che sfumatura fosse il colore dei capelli di Maša quando l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta, ma in quel momento il ricordo era offuscato e riusciva solo a rammentare il colore dei suoi occhi, che tanto non sarebbe mai riuscita a dimenticarlo, neanche tra mille anni. Emèlie sapeva che erano scuri, ma era una definizione troppo banale. Riusciva a definirli solo nella sua testa e li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque, anche nascosti tra mille altri occhi.  
Quelle due pozze nere e brillanti l'avevano guardata per la prima volta ormai tre anni fa, si erano posate su di lei con dolcezza e da quel momento non l'avevano più lasciata. Neanche durante i suoi attacchi di ansia o quando a cena non toccava cibo.  
Pian piano Emèlie sentì tutti i sensi affievolirsi, le emozioni placarsi… Forse l'ansia si stava placando o forse si stava semplicemente addormentando.  
Non lo seppe mai, perché Emèlie la ridestò alzandole il volto e posandole un bacio sulle labbra, dolce, zuccherino, che sapeva ancora del suo dentifricio alla menta.  
La baciò ancora, e poi un'altra volta, con una sconfinata tenerezza, con le mani a carezzarle il volto e gli occhi a riempirle l'anima.  
Non dissero nulla, ma Maša continuava a sorridere leggermente, camuffando la sua paura per Emèlie con una calma abbastanza convincente. Perché era di calma che la ragazza aveva bisogno.  
E per ogni volta che Maša posava le sue labbra su quelle di Emèlie, la giovane ricordava sempre di più la sfumatura dei suoi capelli la prima volta che si erano incontrate: un verde smeraldo un po' sbiadito, che lasciava intravedere qualche tintura precedente, non era una sola sfunatura, ma un arcobaleno di colori pastello.  
Era come se il mondo di Emèlie fosse stato dipinto delle tenui colorazioni dei capelli di Maša.  
Ed entrambe si giurarono pronte a preservare i colori di quel mondo, anche durante una nottata di pioggia in un giorno di quarantena.  
  


FINE  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Vedendo le foto delle persone che si allontanavano di Parigi in questi giorni ho potuto percepire l'angoscia che questa situazione sta portando in tutto il mondo.   
> Poi nella mente si sono plasmate queste due ragazze, bloccate nella loro città, da sole con le loro paure. Così dopo aver preso i nomi da un libro di Shakespeare (Emèlie/Emilia dell'Otello) e da uno di Cechov (Maša de Il Gabbiano) mi sono lasciata guidare dai sentimenti comuni che tutti noi stiamo vivendo... Ed eccoci qui!  
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto questa piccola storia, spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> Alla prossima!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
